


New Sensations

by Pillager



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Dark Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillager/pseuds/Pillager
Summary: Steve is not one to take no for an answer.Long story short: pure smut with little context.This is a small part of an idea that I have. I have other parts, but don't know how to put them all together.Check out my other work "Seeing Red" for a similar themed work, but with Clark Kent.As a warning, you might not like the themes. Reading consumption is your responsibility.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 61





	New Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a skilled writer, and I mostly do these for my own interest. If you'd like more, let me know. I might post more if there's an interest.
> 
> Check out "Seeing Red" as it's my only other work and is larger.
> 
> Thoughts are in these: **

Your eyes burned from your tears, soft lips covering your sad ones. Calloused hands ran down your skin, fingers rolling your nipples forced pleas from you.

A groan left you as a breast was taken into his mouth, a complete contrast to the moan of pleasure from the man above you. 

His member was heavy over your core, a fact you were hyper aware of. You hadn't seen it (not that you wanted to), but you had immediately stopped thrashing when he released it and you felt the heaviness of it on you. 

With your...predicament, no matter the size, it would hurt.

And Steve either didn't know, or didn't care.

Your chest heaved as another sob racked your body, and the cuffs around your wrists rattled from your desperate yanks. 

"(Y/N), look at me darling." You released a breath as he ran his hands along your arms, his beard tickling you as he kissed you again until you opened your eyes. You couldn't look into his for long on your own, but the sternness in his held your attention, as if you were one of his recruits. 

Whether or not he genuinely wanted to hurt you, it did not matter to you. What he was doing, what he was *using* you for and the rage you felt cause of it did not change the fact that he was extremely intimidating when he wanted to be. 

The soft pecks along your jaw, shoulders, didn't stop the shuddering breath that you couldn't hold back. Your arms stilled as resignation held you down more than him.

"S-' you breathed deeply as he lifted to his knees, running his hands along your body as he did, 'Steve? Please think about this?" 

His look told you he already had, "we talked about this darling."

"You never even told me you were interested!"

Your words died as he gripped himself tightly, moaning softly as he lined himself with your opening. You couldn't hold the chains any tighter than you were; his eyes met yours before drifting down to where you two were nearly joined.

You shut your eyes tightly after getting a glimpse of him: he was huge, just as you had thought. *But what experience do I have anyways?* 

He shushed you as you whimpered as he began to push in, the *tip* burning you. You yelped as he caged you with his arms, his sudden proximity shifting your attention from the impossible stretch below.

He was going slow, one finger swirling your unresponsive bud. His moan caused you to cringe. You certainly didn't feel the same pleasure. Only pain.

"God, sweetheart, how long has it been for you?" 

You were silent, and he stilled suddenly. You let out the breath you'd been holding. The concerned blue sickened you, and he frowned as you upturned your lip.

He spoke anyways, "are you a virgin, sweetheart?" Your sniffle and fresh tears gave you away.

"Oh baby....why didn't you say?" He kissed you lightly on the jaw as you turned away, moving to the sensitive underside of your breast, something he had enjoyed finding.

The finger at your clit hadn't stopped, and it did little to stop the burn. His...mouth on you earlier only left you coated in shame, the pleasure was doused from fear. 

"Need to work a bit harder then?" You felt him smile along your skin. 

The part that was still in you still hurt, but he remained still. Fingers dancing along your skin did little to distract, but light kisses behind your ear, along your neck and shoulders kept your attention enough so that a few more inches were added.

It did not matter what he did, but he bottomed out quicker than you thought, and you gasped at the sharp sting.

His mouth hadn't stopped it's attentions, and it was over yours in an overwhelming kiss in the same moment he first pulled out, only to slowly roll his hips into yours.

The sensation was both painful, and also strangely filling. He took in your stunned eyes with a smile, setting a slow pace as you felt your edges dull under the weight of your inexperience. 

Everything was instinctual, and you couldn't find the strength to fight as he moved quicker, your body willingly offering you to him against your wishes. 

Your body offered a little help, and you went red at the sounds you two made. Steve kissed each blush along your face, chest, and down to your hardened, rosy peaks. Rolling one in hand and loving the other with his lips curled your toes, the strange tightening in your lower body leaving you writhing. 

Soft pants in your ear turning to groans fueled your own. The shock had left you, and you were more aware of the pounding of his hips into yours, the places he kissed lovingly. 

More importantly, the second orgasm you'd ever had. This one was so different than the first, combined with his movements, sliding against spots you didn't know were there. 

Your lower half clenching him suddenly had him moaning into your mouth as he kissed you, and your legs gripped him tightly as you cried out. 

He came at the same time as you, and rode both your climaxes out until you were completely spent. The heat from his body over yours had you feeling claustrophobic. He kissed you soundly as he pulled out, and the sting wasn't as noticeable with the distraction.

You felt...exhausted, and horribly used. You closed your eyes and breathed heavily as your heart slowed, cringing at the stickiness seeping out of you. 

Steve held you close as you curled into yourself, falling asleep almost instantly.

You, however, remained awake. A storm slapping tree branches outside kept you awake as much as your thoughts and fears did. 

By the time you'd fallen asleep as the sun rose, Steve was ready for more.


End file.
